Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to an extension cord with an integrated remote control.
Description of the Related Art
Remote control power cords are known in the art. For example, see West, U.S. Pat. No. D411,169. One disadvantage to this type of device is that it may be easy for the user to lose the remote control.
What is needed is a remote control extension cord which has a mechanism to discourage the loss of the remote unit.